Nephthys
Appearance * 5'11'' (180 cm) Abilities Clairvoyance Nephthys claims to be able to foretell the future based on some kind of instinct that certain events will take place. However, she doesn't appear to have any control over this ability, meaning she probably can't activate it on command and doesn't "order" it to foretell specific events, nor can she determine how long or accurate the visions she sees are. She only sees glimpses of the future (or the past) and has a vague premonition that good/bad things will happen, she should be in (place), etcetera. Magic: Healing * Healing Kiss: Nephthys can heal others with a kiss on the lips or cheek. This ability can even heal shadow burns, but it "takes a lot out of her" (Episode 41) and, if she overuses the ability, she may have a nosebleed. She can also blow kisses to heal from a distance, though it's theorized that the most potent healing comes from her direct kisses. * Group Hug: Hugging multiple persons will heal them all. Technology/Items * Boss Sword * Smartphone/radio Past!Gyrus made many years ago History Original Time Period : 2500 BC, Ancient Egypt Nephthys was originally a priestess working in an Ancient Egyptian temple. However, a war broke out and she was unable to do much to protect her city asides from healing the wounded and praying. She survived the war, and either during or sometime after, she was brought to the Room of Swords. She and Kodya appeared in the same realm (a frozen body of water) seven years ago. He fell into the water to save her, and after the realm was completed they appear to have become close friends. Nephthys' appearance was foreshadowed in the very first chapters during Don's intercepted radio call, and once more during the training of Gyrus in chapter 34, but she is only properly introduced in chapter 41. In chapter 42, just after her proper introduction, it is revealed that she came from the RoS with a Boss Sword to help Kodya-- firstly because she had a "bad feeling", but also because she was tasked to ensure that Gyrus returns to the RoS as a blank slate. She has a premonition that she should meet him at the bridge, however, she ends up encountering Two instead. Overconfident in her visions, she ends up losing her sword to the warden, resulting in Two being able to overthrow One and become the new boss. After an arduous battle, the five-man band recover Nephthys' sword and the realm's Boss Sword. Just before they complete the broken sword and reset Gyrus, the shadow hour begins. A series of unfortunate events results in Kodya's death and his being devoured by shadows, and then Gyrus using his breaking point to save his body. Though the situation is clear to readers, Nephthys has no idea what happened to Gyrus or how he saved Kodya and ended up with his soul. She decides to protect both of them by keeping the events of the shadow hour a secret from the people in the Room of Swords. Breaking Point: Wear Protection Nephthys' Breaking point allows her to become a set of living armor and wrap around a person. The Breaking Point lasts for 60 seconds before expiring. During this time, Nephthys can telepathically communicate with the wearer, and will protect them from all harm, making them and Nephthys invulnerable Relationships Kodya : her "Dearest Friend" as she states Don : Her (and probably the whole RoS Crew's) leader Gyrus : Past - mentor to her but also all of the RoS Crew ; Current : Team member; she was also supposed to bring Gyrus back a blank slate, as required by the RoS, to prevent a new crisis. Sylvia and Tori : Team members, but also the three of them have witnessed the moment where Gyrus was half a shadow and Kodya as a shadow too and all decided to not confide in the RoS crew about it. Olimedes, Feather, Anan, Don, and basically the rest of the RoS Crew : friend